


forever and always.

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: :'), I KNOW THIS IS A DAY LATE BUT WHATEVER, I Love You All, It's "Alone On Valentine's Day"'s anniversary, M/M, Other, happy valentines day to all of you romantically or platonically, i hope you enjoy this tooth rotting fluff, i need more prinxiety in my life :(, im gonna honor my sons by making something for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: It's been over a year since Alone On Valentine's Day, and Virgil cannot get over what happened back then. It's been so long since he was accepted as a "light side", and he does not know he needs someone to remind him of that. Luckily for him, Roman has been feeling the same way.





	forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you! Happy Valentine's Day everyone, and spend the day loving everyone, and especially yourself!
> 
> TW: VILLAIN DECEIT
> 
> EDIT: IT IS VERY LATE AND IM SORRY
> 
> EDIT EDIT: SUPER SUPER SORRY, THIS ONE TOOK ME A WHILE TO WORK ON, AND SORRY IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! IT WAS KIND OF RUSHED! Please, tell me if you like it, and leave kudos!

The digital clock across the bedroom ticked slowly, blinking at 10:29, and glowing a vibrant mixture of purple and green. Light glimmered along the wooden floorboards and through the closed blinds, filling the dark room with warmth.

**_10:30_.**

**_Bzzzzzzt!  Bzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzt!_ **

Groaning, the once-sleeping male rolled over, throwing a pillow at the beeping clock. His hair sticked up and in all sorts of places, bits of brunette colored strands falling into his dim-litted eyes. He swung himself upwards, baring his teeth with distaste. On a regular basis, the **~~dark~~** ~~~~light side would not wake up until noon, but curse that damn alarm clock!

” _Shut the fuck up, dammit!_ ” His voice came out booming as the beeping resided, eyes darting around the room. Throwing his head back, he gazed up at his ceiling, and stretched a hand toward it.

”. . . Another day, another day to reach.” The dark persona muttered, finally gaining the energy to throw himself out of his bed.

He greeted his pet spider with a delighted chirp, receiving a quiet hiss in return. Combing the untamed mess of hair, and brushing his teeth, Virgil Sanders slid on his jacket and made his way into the mindscape.

Something was off. It was never _this_ quiet when Virgil was around—Most of the time it would be endless screeching from Patton, and the monotone droning from Logan.

But everything remained silent, other than the hushed rustles from outside.

How strange.

 

Slinking his way to the kitchen, Virgil prepared himself with his usual breakfast. Whatever Thomas was eating that day, mostly—It seemed like a granola bar and a cup of orange juice was going to do.

He unwrapped it slowly but surely, chewing silently to himself, while pouring OJ into a mug, saying, “Could Be Gayer”. Ironic.

As he ate breakfast alone, the buzz of chatter filled the silence, as his bundle of joy came skipping down the hall. Patton! Surely he’d tell him why it had been so quiet.

”Oh hi, kiddo! Good morning! You’re up pretty early, something wrong?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Aw, how kind of Patton to find this unusual.

”No, nothing’s wrong— Where were you earlier? I’ve never heard the mind palace be so quiet before.” Upon Virgil’s words, the fatherly figure bit his lip, bouncing on his toes.

”Well, I’m not supposed to tell you, but. . .” He mumbled, as he fidgeted with the sleeves of his cardigan. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

”. . . It’s Valentines Day, silly! Everyone has been making gifts for each other, and—“ He inhales.

”—And we wanted to surprise you!” Patton finishes, before blushing and rushing off. He leaves Virgil a pale mess, as he swallows thickly.

”Valentine’s Day, huh? One of my least favorite holidays.” He mutters, disappearing into his room to sulk once more.

* * *

_You left me before I could say goodbye._

_You left me before I could say,_

_I love you._

_\- starstruckimagines._

**_Reblog._ **

Virgil continued to scroll, reblog, and like throughout his Tumblr posts. It was something he could do till the end of time, to burn away the boring hours he had.

The room was dark—Just the way he had set it. Music played through the whole earbuds dangling from his ears. His hands itched to change the music to something familiar, something sinister.

Just like himself. That’s what he was, right?

_You told me you could never hate me,_

_but how much of that was a lie?_

_\- starstruckimagines._

_**Reblog.** _

Virgil’s lungs burned in the position he was in, breath hitching with each inhale he took, as he turned.

There, in the inky black darkness, was the familiar eyes he knew. 

One hazel, and one a sickening shade of yellow.

_Please, please,_

_save me from this hell._

_Please, please,_

_save me from myself._

_\- starstruckimagines._

**_Reblog._ **

”Virgil. . . I sensed you. It has been a while since we’ve _talked_ , hasn’t it?“ The voice hissed, dripping with venom. It clouded Virgil’s vision as it spoke, as he glanced away.

”. . . Yes. It has. Welcome back, Dee.” He mumbled, as the antagonist stepped out of the shadows, cape billowing behind him.

”How _delightful_  it is to see you. I can see the sides are treating you _well_. . .” Deceit whispered out the lie so easily, that Virgil did not even retort back. He merely nodded. 

“They sugarcoat their insecurities, blaming it on the one victim that’s exposed to it. You, my dear, are the answer,” Deceit leaned over, placing a gloved hand onto Virgil’s shoulder, a wicked grin on his face.

” _Virgil, we don’t need you!”_ Deceit imitated Patton cleat as day, while the anxious trait’s eyes did the opposite.

” **Virgil, we don’t love you.** ” All he could hear was Logan’s voice.

” ~~ _ **Anxiety, get out of here!**_~~ ” ‘Roman’ growled, laughing coldly into Virgil’s ear, letting go.

”. . . You’re right. I’m not needed. Even if they do like me, it’s been a year since I’ve gotten accepted. The crazy adventures we had, holding Roman’s hand that one episode. . .”

Virgil whispered, sniffing. Large, pearly tears fell down his face, into his hands.

“Face it, V. . . Come back to me. Why spend time with weaklings when you can have _power? Come with me._ ” Deceit uttered, extending a hand, smiling a blood-chilling smile. 

 

That’s when the booming knocking returned, and Virgil’s eyes snapped open.

”Virgil? Virgil, it’s me, Roman! May I come in?”

The image of Deceit being here must have been a panic attack—But then why would there be burn marks where he had touched him on the shoulder.

He turned off his music, approaching the door, expecting Roman’s pores to be gushing blood, smiling down upon him wickedly, like Deceit did.

Nope. Instead, it was regular Roman, with a bouquet of flowers. Lavenders, to be exact.

”I, uh— Brought these for you. I heard they help with sleep, and, uh—“ Virgil didn’t even have to respond, since he pulled the royal trait into his room. 

“. . . You’re real, right?”

”What? Of course I am, whatever do you mean by—“

”Then don’t leave. Please, don’t leave me.” Virgil sobbed, the tears returning, burning against his cheeks. His heart ached, and his lungs couldn’t take it anymore.

He broke down in front of Roman, of all people.

” _You don’t know what he said to me! He, he told me that nobody saw the use in me— That I was holding onto useless memories, and,”_

Virgilclenched his teeth to stop his sobbing, to stop himself from embarrassment in front of his companion.

A warm hand held Virgil close, listening to the anger and pain drain out of him. 

 

“Deceit told me I wasn’t loved, by any of you.” He whispered, leaning his head into Roman’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**_Thump thump. Thump thump._ **

”Let me put these flowers down. Then I will show you why I am here.” He replied, moving away for a moment before returning to his position. Hugging Virgil, he continued.

”Whatever lies he spat to you, are incorrect. You _are_ loved, and you _do_ belong with us. With me.” Roman swallowed thickly.

”I am sorry for not coming sooner—I was too busy trying to impress you. If I had known you were to fall into one of your attacks, I. . . I would have came to aid you. Not so prince of me, right?” 

“I—“

”I am not quite finished. The things I say to you on a daily basis, I do not think about. I did not know how hard it was, especially on you. Virgil, I am _sorry_ , for the things I did. For fueling this mess.”

The prince made a gesture to both of them, staring at Virgil with piercing eyes. 

“You. . . You make me feel things I don’t want to feel. You make me happy. And I want to continue that with you, if you would let me in.”  Virgil listened, blinking for a moment.

”. . . So, is it true? You need me as much as I need you?”

”Yes. . .” Silence began to slowly fill the void.

”I forgive you. . . Just please, stay. I do not want Deceit to return.” Roman nodded, placing his lips against Virgil’s knuckles, not pushing.

”I would not think against it. I will protect you.”

”Good. Now stay close, and. . . And hold my hand, please.”

”You are warm. Do you want me to let go, anytime soon?”

”No. Stay with me, Roman.”

His heart fluttered, as he responded.

”Forever and always, Virgil. I’ll never leave, forever and always.”


End file.
